Talk:Deanna Troi
Incomplete Should'nt there be a reference to her half brother? See:The Muse - Rebelstrike2005 15:49, 29 Jan 2005 (CET) :Besides that there is a lot more to talk about Diana Troy. -- Q 08:36, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) ::There should also be mention of Kestra Troi. ''--Sasoriza'' A discussion about Troi's notorious love of all things chocolate should be discussed including the somewhat racey explanation she gave about the proper way to eat a chocolate fudge sundae! I've laid the groundwork, but I didn't want to do everything. Episode references have been provided and these can be used to find relevant data points. Note that not all major references are listed, only the ones I could think of. I will continue to work on this article, but I encourage assistance. --Shran 05:27, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) Here's what needs to be pointed out in each reference. Aboard the Enterprise-D References: *"Encounter at Farpoint" - assistance in first mission *"Haven" - arranged marriage (describe in more detail than in Early Life section) *"Skin of Evil" - crash lands with Tasha Yar *"The Child" - impregnated & gives birth to son (build on previous datapoints in Early Life section, giving further detail about her son) *"Loud As A Whisper" - assistance (may not be needed) *"Manhunt" - mother goes a-man hunting (may not be needed) *"Tin Man" - further relationship with Tam (build on datapoints described in Early Career section) *"Menage a Troi" - captured by Ferengi *"First Contact (episode)" - assistance in first contact protocols *"The Mind's Eye" - aids Geordi after brainwashing *"Half a Life" - mother's affection for Timicin (may not be needed) *"Darmok" - assistance in establishing relations with Tamarians *"Cost of Living" - mother's antics (may not be needed) *"Man of the People" - Troi in jeopardy *"Chain of Command, Part I" (may not be needed) *"Chain of Command, Part II" (may not be needed) *"Face of the Enemy" - Troi captured & altered *"Dark Page" - Troi's mother's memories of Kestra resurface (may not be needed, if so, build on previous datapoints described in Early Life section) *"Thine Own Self" - promoted to commander *"Eye of the Beholder" - investigates suicide *"Star Trek Generations" - helping Picard, piloting the Enterprise Aboard the Enterprise-E References: *Star Trek: First Contact - assistance in preserving First Contact *Star Trek: Insurrection - part of rebellion *Star Trek Nemesis - telepathic rape, assistance in defeating the Scimitar (telepathy & ramming), transfer to Titan William T. Riker References: *"Encounter at Farpoint" - relationship described (use sources from other episodes as necessary) *"The Naked Now" - Deanna seduces Will *"The Child" - Will's worry over mysterious pregnancy *"Shades of Gray" - Troi standing by injured Will *"The Price" - Deanna in new relationship *"Menage a Troi" - Riker & Troi on leave before interruption *"The Loss" - Troi comforted by Riker *"Violations" - the fling *"Conundrum" - feelings withstanding memory wipe; book given as gift *"The Outcast" - Troi's feelings on Riker's affection for Soren *"Man of the People" - working together on crew reports; Troi's attempts at seduction & making Will jealous *"Second Chances" - break-up of Riker & Troi; Troi's relationship with Thomas Riker *"Dark Page" - Lwaxana blames Riker for Troi's not having married *"The Pegasus" and "These Are the Voyages..." - Troi helps Will make a difficult decision; Troi as the only one he revealed the truth to *"Lower Decks" - working together on crew reports *"Thine Own Self" - undergoes training under Riker *"All Good Things..." - conflict between Troi & Worf *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' - rekindles romantic relationship *VOY: "Inside Man" - reference to romantic getaway *''Star Trek Nemesis'' - marriage & transfer to Titan Worf References: *"Parallels" - Worf first considers romancing Troi *"Eye of the Beholder" - Troi's jealousy *"All Good Things..." - as a couple (use sources from other episodes as necessary) *"Star Trek: Insurrection" - no longer in relationship *"You Are Cordially Invited" - Worf marries Jadzia Dax (may not be needed) Alternate Timelines References: *"Yesterday's Enterprise" *"Parallels" *"All Good Things..." Like I said, this probably isn't a complete list of references, so use other episodes as deemed necessary. Don't repeat information. --Shran 05:44, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) Death? Didn't she die in 2376? zsingaya 10:17, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :No. Remember that Star Trek Nemesis is set in 2379 and Deanna was very much alive in the film. Deanna did die in an alternate future, however, as seen in "All Good Things...".--Scimitar 13:10, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) Will Um, reading the section on Will, isnt it allmost an exact copy from Will's secion on Deanna? --AmdrBoltz 18:40, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Yes, it is. It's there just for the sake of having information there, and it is relevant and correct. As the article expands, much of the section on Will Riker will likely be re-edited to produce more original document. --Shran 18:48, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) :OK. --AmdrBoltz 19:12, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) Father Just looking at stills from Conundrum, it lists her father as 'Alex'. This should be mentioned somewhere, but I'm not sure where.. Skold 11:48, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Uniform Did Troi ever wear a standard uniform before "Chain of Command"? - * She did in Encounter at Farpoint. --Alan del Beccio 21:51, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Piloting Skills I've only seen Deanna pilot a starship twice. The first time in Star Trek Generations she crashed-landed on Veridian III. The second time, in Star Trek Nemesis she runs into another ship, albiet on orders from CaptainPicard. Given her track record, shouldn't she take a class on piloting a starship? Something to thing about. Mainphramephreak 08:30, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :While funny (there are those of us who feel that all Betazoid woman make bad helmsmen), unless you plan to make an edition of this to the article (and I do not see how that could be done well), then the talk page isn't really the place for this. They are not for idle chit-chat. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:34, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Deanna's Title I am wondering if Deanna's status as a daughter of the fifth house should warrent some mention in the summery. Being a daughter of Lwaxana Troi, Deanna would also belong the fifth house. She would also, IMHO, be heir to the Sacred Chalice of Rixx and possibly the Holy Rings. I'm just wondering if anyone seconds these thoughts. Willie 09:39, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :Whether she held any of these titles is not mentioned in canon. There are a number of plausible explanations to say that she would NOT have these titles. For example, she might only inherit them when her mother dies. That, or she might not get them at all since she is half human. Sine both, especially the latter, is plausible, we should not speculate in the article as to whether she holds these titles. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:25, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Foreign? Deanna is probably foreign (anywhere from Italian, Greek, Hungarian, Russian, Icelandic, etc.) - Ok, ok, I get what you mean, but foreign is a relative term. I'm Hungarian, so I would not consider her foreign if she was also Hungarian. I think you should rephrase that part. Relationship section What about her relationship with Data? Marriage Perhaps I'm missing something, but there is nothing under this subhead (except the picture of the wedding ceremony) that has anything to do with marriage. I don't have access to the film to be able to make any changes or add any relevant information myself, but maybe someone else can. - Bridge 23:58, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :LtCmdr-Vulcan to Bridge, mission complete. I think it looks better now. Especially about the part that the old Marriage-subsection was about her final voyage serving aboard the Enterprise. So i moved that part to the Ent-E subsection, and rewrote the Marriage-subsection. But the picture is not rewritten ;-) -- Örlogskapten. Qapl'a! 00:30, 1 November 2007 (UTC)